Time did tell
by foxyroxycute
Summary: First smut.


This is my first smut I have ever done, so don't be to mean, but Reviews are all ways loved. I own nothing.

Waring: Just sex, and some blow jobs.

* * *

Draco and Harry have been living together for some time, they wanted to make peace after the war. They did, after their 7th year at Hogwarts the boys deiced to live at Grimmauld, they were both working at the Ministry, and they lived with each other as best as they could. One night Draco came home from his job at the Ministry, and Harry already ate dinner and most of the time the other will wait for the other one to get home, it made it easier on their house elf.

"You ate?" Draco asked as he walked past the kitchen to see the house elf cleaning up.

"Yes?" Harry asked from the sitting room,

"I thought we had a deal, we would eat together," Draco started to talk as he walked in the living room and looked at Harry lying on the couch, looking rather comfy.

"Yeah, well you were talking to long and I got hungry" Harry said and kept reading his book that he had on his lap.

"So, I now have to ask our poor house elf to dirty everything, he already cleaned up?" Draco once again started to go on and on about something that was not a big deal, a big deal.

"I guess" Harry said not even looking up,

"You're an ass." Draco said and went in the kitchen to ask the elf to make him something quick, it was just a sandwich, and went up to his room. Not long after he got up there, there was a knock on his door.

"What?" Draco yelled from his desk, Harry opened the door.

"I guess, I'm sorry" Harry started to say.

"You guess?" Draco turned around so he was facing him

"Yeah, I want to say that I am sorry, I should have waited" Harry looked down at the ground, Draco got up, and got really close to him, Harry looked up confused.

"You know why I agreed to live with you Harry?" he asked

"No, why?" Harry tried to back up, but he hit the door, Draco must have closed it when he was looking away.

"I have wanted you for a long time now" Draco mouth was about an inch from Harry's,

"Wh-" Draco kissed Harry right there, Harry wanted to push Draco away but he couldn't, he couldn't more, and he kind of liked it. Draco's arms went around Harry's neck, and Harrys hands went to his waist. There kissing got more intense, they broke it.

"Bed?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but I have never done it, with a guy..." Harry said

"It's fine, I have" Draco said with a smirk, Draco pushed Harry on his bed, and sat on his waist. Harry looked scared, they started to kiss again, and Harry's hand went in to Draco's soft hair. For some reason Harry tugged a little and Draco left out a soft moan, and that went straight to Harry's cock. Harry kept pulling and he kept moaning, Harry rolled them over to he was on top. Harry started to kiss Draco's neck and started to move down to his shoulder, and just as he was about to take Draco's shirt off, he felt a rush of cold air all around him, he looked up at Draco and he was smiling. Harry looked down and they were both naked, not that it was a bad thing, but he was shocked none the less.

"You are bigger than I thought you were" Draco said, Harry smiled and went down and took one of Draco's nipples in his mouth and Draco lost it, he was moaning and his back was arching off the bed.  
"Get...Fuck…get on your…back" it took some time for Draco to get the words out.

Harry was slightly taken back, "why?" He looked kind of scared,

"I won't hurt you, if that's what you're thinking," Draco looked down at him as he spoke. Harry took a deep breath, got off the top of Draco with a one more lick, and the boy that was still under him took a sharp intake of breath. Harry grinned, and got off of him, the pale man sat in-between Harry's legs, and he looked scared. Draco placed his hand on Harry's, a little bigger than normal, cock and he was palming it ever so slowly. Harry thought his body was going to fall apart,

"Draco, if you…Fuck! Don't do something… soon" Harry had a hard time getting out a few words, and with that Draco smirked, and went and took all of him in his mouth. Harry yelled a mixture of 'fuck' and Draco's name, Draco had a little hard time getting all of Harry in his mouth, but what he couldn't he stroked. After some time Draco was so in to Harrys cock, that he didn't get that Harry wanted him to stop. "Draco! You have to stop," as Harry put his hand back in to his hair and pulled him off,

"Why?" he asked with a pout with swollen lips.

"I was about to come, and I don't think either of us want that yet." He had to admit, as silly as it was. Draco didn't say anything he just went up and started to kiss the dark hair man. The touch of their cocks together made them both moan like school boys, Harry snuck his hand and grabbed both of their cocks and started to pump.

"Do you want to fuck?" Draco asked

Harry stopped his hand, but kept it there, "Yeah," he was confused

"Then who tops?" Draco asked with a raised eye brow, "That's one reason it's more fun with boys, it doesn't matter." Harry had no idea what to say, he never really thought of that… Draco started to kiss his neck, and started to go south.

"I really have no idea" Harry couldn't really think about anything.

"How about you, I'll tell you want to do, and two things," Draco stopped kissing and started to tell Harry, "One, I normally don't bottom and two you're next time." Draco told Harry, and he agreed. They switched, how they were. Draco was lying down, and Harry was between his wonderful legs. Harry started to rub his legs, he looked up to Draco's face, who was enjoying this quite a lot, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open a little. Harry stared to stare down the rest of him, his amazing pale stomach, with the hit of abs, then his pale cock, slightly longer cock with a little bit of blush red at his tip. Harry took a deep breath and took Draco's cock in his mouth, he heard the boy above gasp, and then relax, Harry smiled, and tried his best to do a good job. But you really can't mess up a blow job… Harry then brought up his hand and started to caress Draco's balls, he didn't know what brought this on, but he did it and Draco's reaction meant it was something good. Harry just kept doing what he was doing,

"Now I'm…gunna, Fuck, cum!" Draco yelled, Harry stopped with a pop. He made his way up to Draco and started to kiss, Harry would never say it out loud, but he was scared… Draco's hands found Harry's hair, and pulled then apart. Draco mumble a few spells, Harry looked at Draco confused "contraceptive charm, and well a lube one." Draco mumbled, slightly embarrassed, Harry smiled and kind of giggled, and went back to kissing him, Draco once again pulled him off, "You need to go slow, like I said I usual don't bottom, and yeah…just slow"

Harry smiled, "Blush is a good color on you" Draco didn't know what to say, he smiled. Harry went back down and started to suck on Draco's cock. Harry took his middle finger and pressed it to Draco's already lubed hole. The boy on his back jumped just a little, then forgot as soon as Harry pushed in, and Harry was trying to keep up with all he was doing.

After some time Draco spoke up, "I'm not going to brake," he said, Not that he wasn't enjoying it all, O he was, but he wanted just a little more. Harry stopped sucking on his cock and laughed a little, and then added he added one more finger, and was going as slow as a human could "Potter! Just get on top of me! And fuck me!" Draco was well getting just mad, he wasn't a little flower that was going to brake. He was sick of this slow shit, Harry was shocked that Draco just yelled at him, but didn't question it. He got up and lined his cock up with Draco's slightly stretched hole, Draco was some reason taking back him demanding that Harry fuck him… this was going to sting. But lucky for Draco, Harry was still treating him like a flower, cause he eased in to him. But it was different than a girl…that was Harry's thinking, he couldn't tell you how, it just was. Harry looked down at Draco's flushed face, his eyes closed shut and his eyebrows knitted together, he was gorgeous, and that might be why it was different, he was with Draco.

"God, you are big" Draco gridded out between his teeth, Harry let out a breathy laugh as he bottomed out.

"and you're tight" Harry added in return. Draco smiled at him, after about a minute of Draco getting use to Harry, he started to move his hips. Harry took that as he should move, and that's just what he did, he pulled all most all the way out and then slammed back in to him. Draco moaned really loud, and his back arched off the bed,

"That's what I want!" Draco yelled, Harry then grabbed on to his hips and was going to hard and fast, that Draco was going to be feeling that for some days after. Harry slowed down,

"You have two options, get on top of me or turn around and get on your hands and knees," Draco liked pushy Potter, he pulled out of Draco, and he got on all four. Harry smiled, and then slid in to Draco again, as he fell to his four arms, Harry didn't want that. He grabbed Draco's hair and made him say on his hands as he slammed in to him, Draco was in shocked as he moaned, and gasped, as Harry had his hand in his hair keeping him up. Draco wanted it a little more rough,

"Is that…O my God... all you have!" Draco said in-between gasps and moans. Harry let go of his hair, and bent over the man on all fours, Harry then grabbed Draco's cock and was pumping in rhythm with his own thrusts. Draco thought he was going to just fall apart, his head was barred in the pillow, and he wanted to cum… but not yet this was all too good. Harry was kissing and leaving marks all over Draco's back and neck. Which was not helping Draco at all,

"God Harry I'm so close!" Draco said as he was about to just fall apart,

"I want you back on your back" Harry told Draco, as he pulled all the way out of him, Draco moaned in protest, and did as he was told. Harry went back in to Draco and went as fast and hard as he could, as Draco clawed in to Harrys back, and most likely made him bleed. Harry then took told of Draco's leaking cock, and started to pump. "You said you wanted to cum, then cum for me" Harry told/demanded, as he looked right in to Draco's eyes. Draco couldn't hold it any more, he came all over his and Harry's stomach, and just as Draco was hitting his peak, Harry yelled Draco's name and he felt Harry's cum fill him. Harry's senses went in to over load, Draco's ass was milking him as he came and it was all too much. Harry pulled out and clasped on top of Draco, and Draco had no idea really what to do, he really loved feeling him on top the weight of him was getting too much, also he was for the most part kind of sticky.

"As much as love this, you are kind of heavy." Draco told the almost asleep man on top of him. He gave a huff and rolled off of him. Draco did a cleaning charm and felt slightly better, then it came to him, he was lying next to Harry on his bed… He felt Harry get up, Draco thought he was going to be kicked out of Harry's room. Draco was just about to get up, but Harry just turned off the lights and there was a soft glow coming from his window. Harry came back in to the bed, and took the blanket that got kicked to the bottom of the bed, pulled it over himself and the man next to him. Draco smiled and snuggled in to Harry's side as he lays down.

"You feel okay?" Harry questioned as he kissed the top of the man's head,

"A little sore, I'll feel it more tomorrow, I'm just lucky I don't have to work tomorrow." Draco smiled looking up at him.

"Sorry," Harry blushed,

"No, it's fine" Draco said as he got up a little and kissed him. Harry smiled, and just grabed on to Draco, "So… hmm is there something between us?" Draco asked trying to hide is face, he knew he was bright red.

"I would love to call you my boyfriend, if that's what you're thinking." Harry told him with a smile on his face,

"I would like that" Draco admitted as they fell asleep. When Draco woke up the next morning, Harry was still holding on to him, "Morning" Draco mumbled, Harry didn't say anything he just well… grunted. Draco yawned, and laughed at his boyfriend…


End file.
